If She Waited Any Longer
by Carmen1
Summary: Although it's fanfiction, some of it is based on true to life incidents that happened to me. If I waited to have my gallbladder removed, I wouldn't have lived. Features guest appearence by Mei Lin of Plastic Little. Molly is taken to the hospital when Am
1. Signs Of Danger

IF SHE WAITED ANY LONGER - CHAPTER 1 - SIGNS OF DANGER

Greg and Amy were taking a walk in the park, when they came across Molly, who looked like she was having trouble keeping step when she walked.

"Hi, Molly", greets Amy.

"Oh, hi, Amy", replies Molly, barely audible and sweating profusely.

"Oh, my", notices Amy, "your skin, it's so yellow."

Greg got a closer look at Molly's eyes. "Come to think of it, Molly", he notices, "your eyes are yellow as well".

"Looks like you're getting jaundiced, Molly", adds Amy, "how long have you been like this? Have you had any pain recently?"

"Well, for the past few days, I've had very bad back pain", answers Molly, "it really hurts when I take a breath. Also, my urine is scarlet colored".

"We have to get you to the hospital right away", says a concerned Amy, "this is very serious".

"She's right, Molly", adds Greg, "it looks like you're having an infection of some kind. Please, let us get you to the hospital".

At the point, Lita and Ken crossed paths with their 3 friends. "What's going on, guys?", asks Lita.

"Are you and Ken going anywhere near Molly's mother's jewelry shop?", asks Amy.

"Is something wrong, Amy?", wonders Lita.

"It's Molly", says Greg, "she doesn't look good. Amy and I are taking her to the hospital".

Lita takes a closer look at Molly. "Ohmigod!", exclaims Lita, "you don't look good at all, Molly. It looks very serious. When your skin turns yellow, it's bad news".

"We'll stop over", says Ken, "her mother should still be there. What does Molly need? Pajamas, robe, toiletries, undergarments? We'll get what she needs". He takes his cell phone from his hip pocket and dials a phone number. "Hello, Andrew? This is Ken. Listen, are you anywhere near the park?.........only a few miles? Great....Listen, Molly needs to get to the hospital right away, Amy and Greg are going with her. Can you take them there?.....You can?......Wonderful, Lita and I are going over to the jewelry shop where Molly's mother is at, and let he know what's up. We're going to pick up some things for Molly, and we're heading down to the hospital to meet Amy and Greg.....Great, we'll see you in a few....See you." He shuts off the cell phone. "Andrew will be here in a few minutes. He's only a few miles from here".

"Thank you so much, Ken", nods Amy gratefully, "it means so much".

"We're going over to the jewelry shop now", says Lita, "we'll see you guys in a few". She turns to Molly, "you hang in there, Molly, Ken and I will be thinking of you".

"Thanks, Lita", smiles Molly. Lita and Ken head down to the jewelry shop. Molly slowly sits down on the bench awaiting for Andrew.

"It's going to be alright, Molly", assures Amy, "Greg and I will not leave your side".

"I'm very scared, Amy", whimpers Molly, "I have never been in so much pain. I hope it's nothing too serious".

"Just take short breaths so there won't be too much pain for you to endure", says Greg.

At that point, Andrew, driving a burgendy Toyota coupe with Mina in the passenger side, drove up to where Amy, Greg, and molly are sitting.

Mina gets out of the car. "Hey, Molly, we're right here. Come on, get in the car".

"Alright", nods Molly as she steps inside the back seat of Andrew's car, with Amy and Greg sitting beside her.

"We should make it to the hospital in at least 15 to 20 minutes", assures Andrew, "just relax and stay focused, Molly".

Mina turned to face Molly. "Good God, Molly!", she exclaims, "I've never seen seen anyone this yellow in my life. Just hang in there, Molly", turns to Andrew, "step on it, Andrew, we got a sick girl here".

"Mina, we know she's sick", says Amy, "but Andrew should drive within the reasonable limits of the law. We'll make it".

"I just don't want to lose her, that's all", says Mina.

"All of us doesn't want to", says Greg, "how much further, Andrew?"

"Just a few more blocks. We should see the hospital", replies Andrew. Five minutes later, they arrive at the Tokyo Prefecture Hospital. He stops the car in front of the Emergency Room.

"Amy, you and Greg take Molly over to the Emergency Room", says Andrew, "Mina and I are going to get a parking spot. We'll see you in a few".

"OK, Andrew", nods amy as she and Greg assists Molly out of the car and walks her to the Emergency Room, as Andrew and Mina drive off to the hospital parking lot to park his car.

Almost an hour later........in the waiting room............

"I wonder how Molly's doing?", wonders Mina.

"They admitted her to the Emergency Room less than 10 minutes after we walked in", says Amy, "but the doctors wouldn't let Greg nor I in with her. Only immediate family".

"I hope Lita and Ken told Molly's mother about this", wonders Greg, "I bet she's very worried about her".

"The nurse told us that an ultra sound is going to be performed on Molly", says Amy, "so hopefully it would tell us something".

Lita and Ken walk into the hospital waiting room to meet their friends, with Lita carrying Molly's duffel bag.

"Hey, guys", greets Lita, "I got Molly a couple pair of pajamas, a couple pair of sweats, undergarments, a robe, toothbrush, and toiletries. How's she doing?"

"We don't know yet. They're performing an ultra sound on her", replies Andrew.

"How did her mother take it?", wonders Amy.

"She was in shock", replies Ken. "she couldn't believe it at first. She's planning close shop early to be with Molly".

"Thanks for getting the stuff for her", says Greg.

It's no problem at all", assures Lita, "I just hope Molly's alright".

At that point, a tall part-Japanese lady with short blonde hair and wearing a lab overcoat walked in the waiting room towards the group of friends.

"Excuse me", asks the doctor. "are all of you friends of a patient named Molly Baker?"

"Yes we are", answers Amy, "is she alright?"

"I'm Doctor Mei Lin Jones, I am her presiding doctor", replies Dr. Jones, "we did receive results of the ultra sound, and she has gallstones".

"Gallstones?", wonders Greg, "that means she'll need to have her gallbladder removed".

"That's right", answers Dr. Jones, "we're performing an EPRC to open up a duct to clear any blockage. Right now, we need to keep the infection down".

"Infection?", asks Lita.

"That's right", answers Dr. Jones, "fortunately we caught it early enough so we administered an IV and anti-biotics to keep the infection down".

"When you said caught it early enough", asks Andrew, "what did you mean by that?"

"If she had waited any longer, like maybe another 2 weeks", the doctor replies, "she wouldn't have made it".

"Oh, dear God!", exclaims Amy as she puts her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Um, doctor", wonders Mina, "just how many gallstones does our friend have?"

"A lot", replies Dr. Jones.

"How much is a lot?", asks Mina, "are we talking 10, 50, even 100?"

"Mina, please, that is just so inapprropriate", scoulds Amy.

"Sorry, doctor", says Greg, "but we're very concerned about her".

"I understand", says Dr. Jones, "once the infection is down and the EPRC is complete, we are going to remove the gall bladder through a laproscopic method".

"Laproscopic?", wonders Ken.

"Yes, it's a method which instead of making a large incision over the stomach area", the doctor explains, "we will be making 4 smaller incisions and take out the gallbladder through 4 tubes, by sucking it out".

Just like a straw", nods Mina.

""Yes, you could refer to it as that", says Dr. Jones, "has anyone ever notified Molly's next of kin?"

"We did let he mother know about it", replies Ken, "she'll be coming down to see her".

"Very good", nods Dr. Jones, "she has been administered to a room, so she'll be taking visitors right now".

"That's good to hear, doctor", says Amy, "I'm so glad her condition wasn't twice as serious as it is right now:"

"I'm glad, also", adds the doctor, "by the way, she'll be in Room 475". 

"Thank you, doctor", smiles Amy, "I'm hope she pulls through".

"I'm sure she will", assures Dr Jones, "we're keeping a careful watch".

"That's cool", nods Mina, as Dr. Jones walks out of the waiting room.

"Does Raye and Serena know about Molly's condition?", wonders Amy.

"I'm going to stop by the shrine tomorrow", says Lita, "Serena was out with Darien, so I left word with her mom".

"It's better to leave messages with her mom than with either Sammy or Rini", adds Mina, "or else Serena will never get the messages".

"So, shal we pay our friend a get well visit?", asks Ken.

"Sounds like a good idea", agrees Andrew, "let's go".

As the six friends head down to Molly's hospital room, Mrs. Baker runs frantically to the waiting room.

"How's Molly? How is she??", exclaims an out-of-breath Mrs. Baker.

"Hello, Mrs. Baker", says amy, "Molly is in a room now. She has gallstones and needs to have her gallbladder removed".

"Oh, thank God!", sighs Mrs. Baker, "I got here as soon as I could. I couldn't get anyone to cover for me, so I closed an hour early".

"That's OK", assures Lita, "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you. Thanks for letting us get Molly's necessities for her".

"It's no problem at all", nods Mrs. Baker, "anyway, what else did the doctor say?"

"Right now, she's got an IV in her arm, and giving her anti-biotics introveniously to reduce the infection", explains Greg, "they're going to perform an EPRC in 2 days, and the following day. if all goes well, they'll remove the gallbladder by the laproscoptic method".

"I'm glad it wasn't anything life threatening", sighs Mrs. Baker.

"Thankfully, the doctor caught it in time", says Amy, "if she waited any longer, she wouldn't have lived".

"Can I go see her?", asks Mrs. Baker.

"We're on our way to her room right now", says Mina, "would you like to join us?"

"I would love to", smiles Mrs. Baker.

"Sure, come with us to Room 475", says Lita as they head down to cheer Molly up.

TO BE CONTINUED.....................................


	2. Watching Over Me

IF SHE WAITED ANY LONGER - CHAPTER 2 - WATCHING OVER ME

3 days later.......the day of Molly's surgery...........

Serena hears a frantic knocking on her front door, She opens the door and finds Melvin, out of breath, sweating heavily.

"Melvin, what is it?", asks Serena.

"It's Molly, Serena", exclaims Melvin, "she's in the hospital!"

"She's what??", shrieks Serena with eyes widened.

"They admitted her a few days ago", rants Melvin excitedly, "she turned all yellow, was in a lot of pain, and she.........."

"Alright, Melvin, just calm down", says Serena, "did they say what was wrong with her?"

"They said it was her gallbladder", answers Melvin, "they have to remove it".

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this??", wonders a flustered Serena, "how did you hear about it?"

"I asked her mom", answers Melvin.

At that point, Serena's mother walks in. "What's going on in here?"

"Molly's in the hospital, Mom", exclaims Serena, "no one told me about it".

"I did leave a note about Molly on your desk", says Mrs. Tsukino, "you probably got it buried underneath your other stuff".

"How typical of Serena", thinks Luna to herself, "only she could do something like that".

"Oh....I think....I did....", blushes Serena.

"Well, anyway", continues Melvin, "we gotta get to the hospital. She'll be so happy to see us".

"Alright, Melvin, but let's go to Darien's", says Serena, "he's got a car, he can drive us there".

"Ok, then let's go", says Melvin as he and Serena leave the house.

10 Minutes later...........................

Serena and Melvin arrive at Darien's place, as Serena rings the door bell. The door opens and Darien peeks out. "Oh, hey, guys. What is it?"

"Darien, it's Molly. She's in the hospital", exclaims Serena, "something about her gallbladder. We gotta get to the hospital. Can you drive us there?"

"Which hospital is she at?", asks Darien.

"She's at the Tokyo Prefecture Hospital", replies Melvin, "how about it, Darien, can you do it for us? And for Molly, too?"

"Sure thing. Let me get the car keys", replies Darien.

"Um, Darien?", asks Serena.

"What is it, Serena?", questions Darien.

"Can we stop at the Sanrio shop? I wanna pick Molly up a stuffed Hello Kitty", asks Serena.

Over a half hour later...........................

Serena, Darien, and Melvin arrive at the hospital as they enter the waiting room to be greeted by Mrs. Baker, Raye, Lita, Amy, Mina, Greg, Andrew, Ken, and Chad.

"Hey, guys", says Serena, "how's Molly doing?"

"She's in surgery right now", answers Amy.

"How long has she been in surgery?", asks Serena.

"It's been two hours now, Serena", answers Mina, "her mom had to close the shop for the day just to be with her".

"Poor Molly", whimpers Melvin, "I hope she'll be alright".

"Don't worry, Melvin", assures Darien as he places his hand on Melvin's shoulder, "I'm sure she's in very good hands".

"She is", answers Greg, "Dr. Mei Lin Jones is Tokyo's top laproscopic surgeon. Molly's got the best doctors taking care of her".

Serena walks over to Mrs. Baker, still clutching the stuffed Hello Kitty plush toy she bought for Molly. "I'm sorry to hear about Molly, Mrs. Baker", says Serena as she places the plush toy in front of her, "I hope she'll be alright. I got this Hello Kitty plushie for her on the way to the hospital. I wanted to make sure she gets it".

Mrs. Baker smiled and places her hands on Serena's shoulders. "Thank you so much for your concern about Molly. I'm sure she'll appreciate the gift. I'll make sure that you'll be the first person she sees when she wakes up, since you and Molly have been friends for as long as I can remember".

"That's very nice of you", smiles Serena.

"I didn't know about Molly until yesterday", says Raye, "Chad found out as he walked past the jewelry shop and wondered why it was closing early".

"All that the saleslady told me was that the owner's daughter was in the hospital", adds Chad, "but didn't specify what the condition was".

"Well, what's important now is that all of us are here for her", says Ken, "praying for a speedy and successful recovery".

"I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart", smiles Mrs. Baker.

"Molly's not only Serena's friend, but she's our friend as well", smiles Lita, "we would do the same for each other".

"Greg and Amy have been visiting Molly since she's been admitted, notes Andrew, "all of us has been seeing her as well, wishing her the best, sending her flowers and gifts".

"By the way, Serena", grins Raye, "what took you so long to get to see Molly? Did they leave you a message and somehow it got lost in your messy room?"

"Then tell me why it took YOU so long, since you didn't know about it until yesterday", sneers Serena as she sticks her tongue at Raye.

"Hey, you two", scolds Darien as he attempts to keep peace, "this isn't the time for that kind of nonsense. We should be thinking about Molly".

"Darien's right, you guys", agrees Mina.

"If you two are going to bicker, please take it outside of the hospital", adds Amy.

"Yeah, you're right", mumbles Serena, "I'm sorry".

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too", adds Raye, "I just hope Molly will be OK".

Over an hour later................................

"Is Molly going to be OK, Amy?", asks a worried Mina, "this surgery is really taking a long time".

"A surgery like this should never be rushed", replies Amy, "it's a safe but careful procedure. I'm sure she will be alright. She's got the best of the best in this hospital taking care of her".

Dr. Mei Lin Jones, wearing a surgical scrub suit, walked into the waiting room to meet Molly's mother and her friends. 

"How did the surgery go, doctor?", asks a concerned Mrs. Baker.

"The surgery took a little longer than expected, Mrs. Baker", explains Dr. Jones, "there was still a bit of infection, but fortunately it wasn't life threatening. We kept the anti-biotics in her IV during the surgery. But as a precaution, we didn't want to rush the procedure due to that, so we had to take extra care".

"Thank God she made it through", sighed Mrs. Baker.

"Yes, she did fine, and the surgery was successful", assured the doctor, "she's in the Recovery Room right now, and she'll be back in her room momentarily. A nurse will let you know. For right now, only immediate family will be allowed inside the Recovery Room. When she is back in her room, all other visitors will be allowed. Did you want to come in and see her?"

Mrs. Baker looked at Serena, and then turned to the doctor, "I'd like to have my other daughter Serena come over to see her", she replies, "I want Molly to wake up and see her big sister looking over her".

Serena was in shock! Molly's mother is willing to let her see Molly first? "You really mean that?", wonders Serena.

Mrs. Baker just smiled and nodded.

"Very well, then", smiled Dr. Jones, "Serena, please come with me. I'll take you to the Recovery Room".

"Oh, uh, sure thing", smiles Serena as she clutches the Hello Kitty plush toy and follows the doctor.

"That was really sweet of you, Mrs. Baker", smiles Amy.

"It sure was", adds Lita, "but why did you want Serena to go rather than you?"

"Because she and Molly have been friends for so long", smiles Mrs. Baker, "it feels like they really are sisters".

Serena and Dr. Jones enter the Recovery Room. "Um, where's Molly at?", asks Serena.

Elysse, a young blonde nurse walks over to Serena. "Are you looking for Miss Molly Baker?", she asks.

"Yes, I am", replies Serena, "I'm her younger sister".

"Please, do follow me", smiles Elysse as she walks Serena to where Molly is recuperating, "you're allowed 15 minutes visiting, because we are taking her back to her room very shortly".

"Hey, no problem", nods Serena, "gotta follow hospital regulations, y'know".

"Well, enjoy", smiles Elysse as she turns to check on another patient.

"Hey, thanks", replies Serena. She turns to where Molly is resting and recuperating. She places the Hello Kitty plush toy next to Molly, and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, Molly, how's it going?", says Serena in a medium tone, "I'm sorry I didn't find out about your illness sooner. But, you know the klutzy girl that i am. Had it not been for Melvin, I still wouldn't have known. It's like a honest mistake, y'know. I didn't want you to think I did that intentionally. I would never forget you, or any of my friends", she strokes Molly's hair tenderly. "I still remember how much you loved Hello Kitty, so I got this nice plushie for you. I hope you like it. Everyone's asking about you, Hoping and praying for a speedy recovery". Serena places her hand on Molly's cheek as tears fill her eyes. "Your mom is so unselfish. she wanted me to be the first person for you to see when you wake up, saying that I was your big sister". Tears suddenly fall down Serena's face. "Come to think of it, we seem to be like sisters, being that we have known each other for a long time. I just...don't want....to lose you....."

Serena breaks down and weeps softly. Molly slowly comes out of her sleep and sees Serena crying. 

Molly tenderly places her hand on Serena's tear-soaked cheek. "Serena.....", she whispers, "big.....sister....."

Serena rests her head carefully on Molly's shoulder as to not upset any monitors or IV's. "I'm so glad you're OK", she whispers tearfully, "how do you feel?"

"I do feel a little bit of pain", whispers Molly, "but having you next to me, watching over me, as if an angel is looking over me".

Serena wipes her tears with her fingertips. "Your mom could've came over instead of me, but she wanted me to go", she sits up, "That was so unselfish of her".

"That's my mother for you", Molly smiles, "thinking of others before herself, sort of like you in a way".

"Well, you know I could never turn my back on my friends", smiles Serena, "and I will never turn my back on you".

"I know you wouldn't", smiles Molly as she turns to the Hello Kitty plush toy next to her, "and thanks for Hello Kitty".

"I remembered how much you loved Hello Kitty", smiles Serena, "I made darien stop at the Sanrio place so I could get it for you".

Elysse walks over to Serena and Molly. "Hi, Molly", she smiles as she checks her blood pressure and temperature, "how are you feeling?"

"Much better now", grins Molly, "now that my big sister Serena is her with me".

"That's wonderful", smiles Elysse, "we're going to wheel you back over to your room, but we'll still monitor you".

"That's great", smiles Serena, then turns to Molly, "you hear that? You're going to go back to your room. Molly. You're going to have a lot of friends waiting to see you".

Molly smiles softly.

TO BE CONCLUDED.................................................


	3. Returning Home

IF SHE WAITED ANY LONGER - CHAPTER 3 - "RETURNING HOME"

Two days later.........................

Andrew and Mina enter Molly's hospital room to find Amy and Greg already inside, visiting her. "How's it going, Molly?", Mina asks.

"I'm doing good, Mina", smiles Molly, "they put me on solid liquids yesterday, and this morning I enjoyed a full breakfast. It was good to be back on solid foods again, considering they put me on nothing but clear liquids in the beginning".

__

"She's doing really well", adds Greg, "her recuperation is coming along very nicely".

Dr. Jones enters Molly's room. "Hello, everyone", she greets.

"Hello, Doctor", replies Amy, "did you want us to leave if you were planning to check Molly over?"

"It wouldn't be necessary", replies Dr. Jones, "I came here with some very good news for your friend", she turns to Molly, "how would you like to go home?"

"Really?", exclaims Molly, "do you mean that?"

"Yes, I do, Molly", smiles Dr. Jones, "but I do want you to stop in next week for a check over. I want to follow up on your progress. You may want to take it easy for a couple weeks. No heavy lifting or anything strenuous". She hands Molly two slips of paper, "here are two prescriptions for you. One is an anti-biotic and the other is for pain and discomfort".

"Thank you, Doctor", smiles Molly.

"Do you have means of transportation to take you home?", asks Dr. Jones, "or would you like me to call your mother to pick you up?" 

"I'll take her home, Doctor", answers Andrew, "I was the one that drove her to the hospital in the beginning".

"Very well, then", smiles Dr. Jones, "there are a few more things I have to do before I can release you".

"What's that, Doctor?", wonders Molly.

"First, I'll remove the IV from your arm", answers Dr. Jones as she carefully removes the IV from Molly's arm and places a bandage where the needle was. "Then, I will remove the drainage tube from you. There may be some discomfort during the removal, so you may want to take a deep breath, alright?"

"Here, Molly, hold my hand", offers Amy as she extends her hand to Molly, "if the pain is too much, just hold it as tight as you want to. Don't look at the drainage tube, just look at me".

"Ok, Amy", replies Molly as she takes a hold of Amy's hand.

Dr. Jones carefully removes the drainage tube while Molly holds Amy's hand tightly. The doctor places a guaze bandage over the area where the tube was. 

"You may want to keep that area covered for a few days", instructs Dr. Jones, "especially when you bathe".

"I will do that, Doctor", nods Molly.

"I will be back with the release forms and other paperwork you will need to sign", says Dr. Jones, "in the meantime, you may want to get dressed. The nurse will be here shortly with a wheelchair to take you to your friend's car".

Molly smiles as Dr. Jones leaves the room. She takes her duffle bag and walks in the bathroom to change.

"I think we better let her mom know she's being released", notes Mina.

"I'll do that. I got a phone card. I'll call from here", says Amy as she pulls out a phone card from her purse and uses the phone.

"Isn't modern medicine great?", wonders Mina.

"It sure is", smiles Greg, "nowadays people don't stay in the hospital too long either because modern medical technology is so advanced".

"Hi, Mrs. Baker? This is Amy. Listen, I got great news........Molly is being released from the hospital today......she looks great, and she's really excited about going home....oh, Andrew is driving her home.....want me to stop by the shop so you can see her before we take her home?....we'll do that, Mrs. Baker.......you wanted to talk to Mina and I also?......it's no problem, we'll see you in a few moments.....alright, bye bye". Amy hangs up the phone and turns to her friends, "well, I let her know about Molly's release and she's happy about it. We're going to stop by the jewelry shop so she can see Molly. But for some reason, she wanted to talk to Mina and I when we get there, but she didn't specify the reason".

"Maybe she wanted to thank us for being there for Molly during these past few days", says Mina.

"Well, we shall find out when we get there", says Amy.

Greg and Andrew collects all the get well gifts Molly received, including the Hello Kitty plush toy from Serena, a plush elephant from Raye, and two homemade CD's Chad made for her. Molly steps out of the bathroom wearing a white and pink tank top and blue skirt. Elysse, the young blonde nurse, enters the room pushing a wheelchair.

"I know you feel you may not need it", says Elysse, "but it's hospital procedure. We have to wheel you out for safety precautions".

"Oh, it's no problem", smiles molly as she sits in the wheelchair, "I understand".

Dr. Jones enters the room carrying some forms on a clipboard. "All you need to do is to sign your name on the designated areas and you're home free", she says as she signs the forms, "do you have any questions for me?"

"None that I can think of, Doctor", answers Molly.

"Great, so I will see you next week", smiles Dr. Jones, "good luck, and have a safe trip home".

"Thank you, Doctor", smiles Molly and the doctor leaves the room.

"She's a really cool doctor", says Mina.

"She's the best laproscopic doctor in the Tokyo area", says Amy, "and very good with her patients".

"So, Miss Molly, are you ready to go home?", smiles Elysse.

"I sure am", smiles Molly.

"That's wonderful", nods Elysse, "it was a pleasure meeting you, and the best of luck to you". She wheels Molly out of the room with Amy, Greg, Mina, and Andrew behind them.

20 minutes later.........at the jewelry shop......................

Andrew pulls in front of the jewelry shop, where Mrs. Baker awaits Molly's return home from the hospital. Amy is the first to get out of the car. Molly slowly follows, as Amy assists her. Mina gets out to offer assistance.

Mrs. Baker steps out of the shop to greet her daughter. "I'm so glad you're alright", she smiles as she gives her daughter a hug", how do you feel?"

"Just a little sore, but I do feel better", smiles Molly, "I'm glad to be back home".

"I bet you're hungry for real food", smiles Mrs. Baker, "Lita stopped by my house this morning and dropped off a homemade cherry pie for you, as well as a dish of your favorite food, fried shrimp, just the way you like them cooked".

"It's great to have real fodo for a change", smiles Molly, "especially if it's prepared by Lita", she turns to Mina, "thanks for you and Andrew for taking me to the hospital and taking me home today".

"It's no problem at all", smiles Mina, "anything for a friend".

"We thought you would like to see Molly before we take her home", smiles Amy.

"That's wonderful, Amy", smiles Mrs. Baker, "there is one thing I would like to ask you and Mina".

"What would that be, Mrs. Baker?", asks Amy.

"Do you think the both of you can stay with Molly for a few days?", asks Mrs. Baker.

"That would be so awesome", grins Mina, "Amy and I can play nurse, making sure Molly gains her strength back. Just think, Nurse Mina and Nurse Amy. Now all we need is to get a couple of nurse's uniforms. Sure, Mrs. Baker, I'll be glad to do it!"

"That's really kind of you to ask", wonders Amy, "but why the both of us?"

"You and Mina visited my daughter every day since she was admitted to the hospital", explains Mrs. Baker, "it was you and Greg that noticed how seriously ill Molly was and urged her to go to the hospital", turning to Mina, "it was you and Andrew that drove her to the hospital, and took her home when she was discharged. So the both of you are the perfetc choices".

"I am very flattered that you asked, Mrs. Baker", wonders Amy, "but do you really need the both of......"

Mina slaps Amy on the stomach. "Come on, Amy. You heard Mrs. Baker", she retorts, "we are Molly's friends aren't we? Of couse, she needs us".

"Yes, that's true", agrees Amy.

"Also, Mrs. baker has a business to run", continues Mina, "and she isn't going to always be home to watch over Molly, right? Someone has to be there for Molly".

"Well, I do see your point, Mina", says Amy, turning to Mrs. Baker, "sure, Mina and I will stay with Molly for as long as you want me to. She shouldn't be alone while recuperating".

"That's so wonderful of the both of you", smiles Mrs. Baker, and then turns to Molly, "how do you like that, Molly? Your friends will be keeping you company wile you recover."

"That's really great, Mom", smiles Molly, "I deeply appreciate this".

"I'm sure both your parents wouldn't mind", says Mrs. Baker.

"My mom's cool about it", grins Mina, "at least it gets me out of the house for a few days".

"I would be honored", smiles Amy in agreement, "I'm sure my mother would be in full agreement".

"I greatly thank the both of you for this", smiles Mrs. Baker, "It's only until Molly gets back to full strength. It's one of those precautionary things".

"I truly understand", nods Amy, "well, we're going to drop Molly off at home, and I'll get a few things at home and be at Molly's in a few".

"Same here", grins Mina, "this is going to be fun".

Mrs. Baker turns to her daughter. "Well, I got to get back to work. I'll see you later tonight. You go home and get some rest. Amy and Mina will be with you in a few moments".

"I will do that, mom", smiles Molly as she gives her mother a hug, "I'll see you later", then turns to Amy and Mina, "well, shall we go?"

"Yes!", Amy and Mina reply in unison. 

  



End file.
